Innocence and Intoxication
by DFreddy3773
Summary: Jae-Ha ditches the village celebrations and accidentally wanders into an unsuspecting, and heavily inebriated Yona. After a few drinks, she sure has a lot to say... and do... (Pure smut)
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona or any of its affiliations.)**

 **JAE-HA**

The flames danced like gypsies. Smoke from the bonfire was slowly rising into the heavens. The townspeople moved to the rhythm of the Erhu, it's melody floating in the gentle, night breeze. The tender hymn seemed to have a way of blotting out any thoughts about the present. It was war time, after all, and no one wanted to dwell on the here and now.

Kouka Kingdom hadn't seen peace in months. Northern and Southern Kai had allied forces and invaded. The royal palace had dispatched men all along the border to hold back enemy troops, but this war wasn't the kind to be won in a day. No matter how _great_ His Majesty's tactics, the people of Kai were unrelenting.

This is exactly what had landed us in this god-forsaken town along the outskirts of the Earth Tribe. After losing ground near the tribe's outer edges, Kouka soldiers were being pushed to retreat. We had arrived just in time to regain control of the region and, after six days of skirmishing, the mountainous borders had been restored.

Now people were celebrating, which was pointless to me. This war was far from over. Tonight had marked a small, insignificant victory. Tomorrow we would just move to more unstable ground and start all over. And, just like when we'd arrived here, my concern for Yona's - for everyone's - safety would keep me lying awake at night or drive me to something stronger than Yoon's tea.

I took a swig of the sake I had been holding to wash away the images of our previous battle - the ones of Kija almost losing a leg, of Shin-Ah collapsing, of Yona running out of arrows and Zeno taking a blade for her when the soldiers had cornered them. That last one needed an extra swallow to erase.

It drove me crazy to have her with us during battle. Kija could say whatever he wanted about 'her courage fueling our fire from within…'

Bullshit.

What drove me was protecting the woman I cared for. The one who always seemed to be standing in the middle of a bunch of merciless killers. I'd be so much more effective during battle if I didn't have to allocate half of my attention to her every move. I knew Hak at least, understood. I could see the fear in his eyes and hear the desperation in his voice when she was outnumbered or pinned against a wall. Hell, I could see it because I had that fear too. It was maddening, like throwing a kid to the wolves and then trying to keep them safe with my hands bound and my eyes blindfolded.

That image didn't sit well with me for a lot of reasons...

I frowned. I knew I wasn't giving Yona enough credit. She was tougher than she looked. I could hear her soft voice echo in my mind. I already knew what she'd say to my earlier criticism:

" _I don't need a man's protection, Jae-Ha; I'll learn to defend myself!_ "

Her hypothetical determination made me smirk.

She was a goddess with the heart of a brave man in her small chest. She had stood against enemies a hundred times her size. But, it didn't matter the magnitude of what lay in front of her when we stood behind her, when _I_ stood behind her. She could take on anything - anyone - and I'd be there waiting, watching from the shadows so that when she needed me, when it finally got to be too much, I'd step out and save her.

I never imagined a woman would ever have me so fucking wrapped around her finger. Growing up, I'd ran from commitment. No one- no Dragon King nor beautiful woman- could hold me captive. I'd been there and done that. I had been unbound.

I guess it was fitting that it was both which had convinced me to return to my shackles.

But it wasn't like that at all really… I had never felt more free than when I was with Yona and our group of friends.

I often thought about what it would have been like if I had been the first person to meet the princess after she left the castle. I could have shown her the kingdom in a day. I could've carried her anywhere she wanted to go. I still would. If she wanted me to take her away, I'd pull her into my arms and lift her into the heavens faster than she could finish asking. But, she'd never do that.

Yona is loyal. Yona loves Hak.

I grimaced at the flickering embers and took another swallow of sake. I'd told myself that a lot lately…

Hak, that lucky bastard. What I wouldn't give to be in his shoes! To have already spent a lifetime with Yona, to save her from her worst nightmares, to put that rosie red on her cheeks when she glanced my way, to lie beside her at night would make me the happiest man alive. Instead, I had to be the better man. I was the good guy. It was my job to push them to admit how they felt for each other. After everything, Yona deserved happiness and if Hak was her happy, then I wouldn't stand in the way. She had saved me when I'd no place to call home and no one to call family. She had done that for all of us. She'd brought us together, so she damn sure needed a fucking happy ever after. Even if that wasn't with me…

Damnit. I had to stop this pity party. I set my cup in the grass beside the fire and stood to wander around the remains of the border town.

As I escaped the cluster of people dancing, I noticed how truly small this place was. Homes were scattered about. There weren't many to begin with and several had been destroyed over the past few days. Out of the remaining huts, the townspeople had given one to us for lodging. It stood on an mountainous incline above the others, like a watchtower.

I leapt to it.

As I passed by the entrance, I peeked inside. I could see Kija and Yoon asleep on the floor and covered in blankets. They were such lightweights.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of them and turned to look behind me at the land below. Small patches of fire burned in the distance marking the ruins of a long-waged war. The darkness made them stand out in the night like luminescent reminders of what had taken place, of people lost. I'm sure some were fueled by the bodies of dead men. Others were lit by patrols. That's where Hak and Shin-Ah had gone off to while the townspeople celebrated.

If there was one thing I admired about Hak, it was his ferocity. The man never stopped moving. Kouka's Lightening Beast had no time to rest. The kingdom was at stake, Yona was at stake. He would ensure they were safe to every end. Too bad he couldn't expend some of that energy sweeping Yona off her feet and saving me from more grief. It was painful standing by while he took his sweet time wooing her. But, if it were me, I'd be doing the exact same thing.

I was sure that deep down, Yona knew that she felt something for Hak. She was stubborn when it came to her love though. She was waiting for _him_ to take that step, to love her. I think she wanted him to show her he loved her first – which made sense considering her track record with men.

SooWon was a fool for throwing her away. If I ever got the chance, I'd kick him in the face with my dragon leg. That would solve all our problems, since he'd probably die.

I did wonder though… he seemed like a wise leader, a smart, calculating kind of guy. So, why'd he murder King Il? He could have just married Yona and ascended to the throne. Maybe he was afraid that before the late king died and he rose to power, Kouka would have already plunged to ruin? I mean, the kingdom had needed change, that was for sure. But, it seemed SooWon had underestimated the princess's ability to make it happen on her own.

The faint sound of arrows whisking in the wind caught my attention. I stopped to listen. At first, I thought maybe I had exceeded my limit and the alcohol was finally driving me insane but the longer I listened, the more I was certain the far-off echo was actually there. So, I turned to head farther up the incline to investigate.

Going up only took me a matter of leaps but, for anyone else, it would've been a rough trek and a long climb. I landed in a small clearing some ways up the mountain. Across the field of soft grass, I could make out a slender silhouette against the starry night sky, and the sound of arrows whizzing was clear.

As I walked closer, Yona's figure came into focus. Her dainty arms, small waist, and wavy, red hair were unmistakable. I could sense the tension in her body as she sent another blade into a large nearby tree trunk. The poor tree which had fallen victim to her practice had arrows jetting out all around the base and many more strewn around its roots.

It wasn't normal for Yona to miss. Something must've been bothering her.

She didn't seem to notice me approaching - that was just like her. The infamous, powerful, green dragon was sneaking up on her and she didn't sense a thing. I smirked at her lack of attentiveness. She tried so hard, but some things would never change.

For a moment, I just watched her. She pulled the string back on her bow. Her arm quivered, straining from the resistance. I could see the beads of sweat trailing the sides of her face - physical manifestations of her effort. Her shoulders rose and fell with each breath as she attempted to steady her aim.

Suddenly, there was the snap of her release, and the arrow went zipping by. It disappeared into the shadows of the woods, several feet away from the tree.

She giggled and collapsed onto the ground, her bow and sash of arrows landing beside her.

"What's so funny?"

She shrieked, spinning around, "Jae-Ha?!"

"The one and only," I bowed, wafting my arm as if I was a preformer.

"How- How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to see you miss that tree by a mile," I grinned at her.

She gave me a once over and giggled some more, "Maybe if I had a better target to aim at…"

I raised an eyebrow at her snarky remark. Something was off. Yona was usually sweet, not sassy. Not that I didn't like it…

I walked over and sat down beside her, concerned. That's when I noticed the bottle sitting beside her feet. I reached for it and sniffed the contents, eyes widening as I recognized the aroma.

"Yona, have you been drinking?"

She bit the corner of her lip and looked up at me, "Um… nope. No, I haven't. Definitely did not drink what was in that cup."

"Yona…"

Silence.

"I can't believe you would lie to me," I smirked inwardly, pretending to scold her.

She gasped, "I- I'm not lying to you! I could never ever, ever, ever lie to you, Jae-Ha!"

A smiled pulled at the corners of my mouth, "Okay... Whatever you say."

I leaned back, resting my weight on my hands and looking up at the glittering sky. It was getting cool as the night dragged, and the winds ran a chill own my neck. It was refreshing and keeping me level headed as I sat next to her.

I glanced at Yona. She was looking off into the nearby woods, the moon illuminating a soft blush on her cheeks- probably from the liquor. A smile lingered on her face. The light hair on her arms was standing to attention and her hands quivered in her lap. I could tell she was cold. I thought about offering her my kimono, but she interrupted me as I began to disrobe, "They really should make better tasting sake. That stuff was awful."

She giggled, looking up at me and remembering her earlier promise, "But I did not drink it…"

I laughed out loud. Drunk Yona was priceless.

She pouted at my amusement and stood up to walk away; but, instead, she lost her footing and started to fall.

In a flash, I rose to catch her grabbing her by the waist. She clung to the front of my robes for support. Leaning against me, she righted herself. I wrapped my arm around her to hold her steady as she continued to sway.

"I think, maybe it's time for us to go back to the villa…"

"No, please," she slurred, "I'm not ready to go back."

"Yona Dear," I sighed, "Why don't you want to go back?"

She didn't answer, so I leaned down closer to her face. When she finally turned to meet my gaze, her eyes were brimming with tears. It caught me so off guard. That had been the last reaction I'd expected.

The sight of her like that tore me to pieces - whether that was the dragons blood or my heart, I wasn't sure. I pulled her into my arms, holding her tight. Encircling myself around her like a futile shield against her grief. I could feel her small, warm figure melting into me. But, at that moment, I couldn't think about anything but her hurt and the burning need to make it disappear.

After standing in my embrace for a while longer, she finally pulled away to face me, "Jae-Ha, am I… Do you think I am… desirable?"

 _...What?_

I was unprepared to respond to such a random, unchaste question, which was unlike me. Maybe it was because it was Yona who was asking. I took a moment to gather my words, "Why do you ask that?"

I could see her cheeks redden, beginning to match her eyes, "Well… I… Never mind, it's stupid."

She released her hold on me to wipe her eyes. When I tried to pull her back, she walked away dismissing her earlier question, but she only stumbled again. I reached over and grabbed her around her waist. I wasn't going to let her get away. She could never run from me- the soaring, green dragon.

She squealed as I hooked my arm around the underside of her knees and hoisted her up against my chest, ready to carry her to the village so help me gods.

"Yona," I whispered against her fiery, red hair, "Nothing you could ever say could be stupid. Now, why don't you tell me about it while I walk us back?"

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and sighed in defeat, "Mmm… Okay, but only if you walk normal. No dragon speeds. I feel queasy."

Her words made me smile. The alcohol was keeping her from holding back.

 _Good_ , I thought. _She needs to be more audacious. Freedom lies in being bold._

I would know.

I started heading down towards the villa with her in my arms. As we made our way back, the forest seemed to engulf us. Streams of starlight pierced through the leaves lighting patches of grass like confused sun-rays. The moonlight lit a clear path through the thick woods, and the sounds of nocturnal night life vibrated all around.

Yona was silent at first, but after we made it some ways down the hillside she whispered, "The first man I ever cared for told me he saw me as a sister after I proclaimed my love for him. Then, he murdered my father."

I stopped walking to look down at her, shocked by her sudden candor.

She continued, "After I left the castle with Hak, I thought that I might be able to forget the pain of that rejection and betrayal in the arms of another man one day. But, after spending so much time with you all, its difficult to believe that could ever happen. You guys manage to always wander into the vicinity of other women and woo them with your charm or sweep them off their feet whenever we go to new places. But, since we've been on this journey, no perfect stranger has run after me."

"Yona Dear, don't be silly. The reason no wanderer has tried to charm you is because we would never let him get close enough to try."

"But I feel so unwanted," she huffed, "What I wouldn't give to be swept off my feet by a man, without hesitation, who knows that I am what he craves."

I raised an eyebrow at her and playfully bounced her in by arms, reminding her that she was in fact not on her feet.

Yona snorted, "You know what I mean, Jae-Ha…"

I couldn't help myself, thoughts of being her Mr. Right were flashing through my mind like a play. I leaned into her ear and hummed, "You don't know how beautiful you are. Everywhere we go men notice you, but with four Dragon Warriors and a Lightening Beast at your side, no man is crazy enough to approach you. And, any man who _was_ we would instantly drive away because he would obviously be insane."

The hair along the back of her neck stood at end from the sensation of my breath so close to her, "You're only saying that to put me at ease."

"Yona!" I declared, "Even if you never had the chance to meet a stranger in some town somewhere, you would still have six men who would bend over backwards just to have your company for a moment."

Her eyes widened at my words, "We may talk to other women, and treat you differently than them but, that is only because you are special. None of us would ever make a pass at you because we respect you and only want to make you happy. Who you love, and who you want to love you is something we would never try to decide for you."

Her face was beat red after hearing my loud testimony. She shifted in my arms, "So you... and the others... all think I'm desirable?"

I closed my eyes and smiled uncomfortably, answering her question, "Well, yes."

The back of her soft, cold hand against the side of my face was a surprise. The liquor was making her as nutty as a fruitcake, I was sure. But, when I glanced at her, she was staring at me with a look that felt like it was coming from more than just a buzz. My eyes searched her face for a love I had no right to find.

Yona still had that pink blush staining her cheeks, and the look in her eyes was tender and innocent. In that moment, I wanted so badly to crush my lips against hers and drive the point home - to turn those cheeks from blush to crimson as she realized what was happening, to prove once and for all just how desirable she really was.

"You know…" She mumbled leaning in closer, lost in thought, "I've always wanted to know what it's like to…" Her words cut off and she tilted her head to match mine.

Her mouth was only millimeters from mine. Her breath warmed the small space between us. I could smell the sweet scent of sake coming from her rosy lips. I groaned inwardly at the temptation. I wanted her, badly, shamefully. I craved her with every ounce of my being - like a man stranded in a dessert craved water, like my lungs craved air. My dragons blood burned, ringing in my ears, telling me to give her what she wanted, to sate her curiosity...

Man, I wanted her, but not like this.

She leaned in to close the distance, but I turned away, "Yona, you're drunk."

"Mmmm," She hummed in agreement, closing her eyes and resting her head against my chest like my rejection was nothing but water under the bridge. It seemed sleep was finally catching up to her.

I watched her small figure for a moment. I was inwardly grateful and devastated by the escape her drowsiness provided.

Just as her breaths started to even, the heavens started to rain down. I'd been so caught up by her allure, I hadn't even noticed the change in weather. Now, water was pouring from the sky. At least heaven pitied me. Maybe this was the Green Dragon God up there crying on my behalf.

I could feel Yona begin to shiver in my arms. We needed to find cover quickly or she'd get sick. Whether she believed it or not, Yona was human. She caught colds. This one would _not_ be my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona or any of its affiliations.)**

 **YONA**

I woke with a persistent need to tinkle.

Groaning softly, I shifted from my sleep. The ground was hard and so very cold. It was dark, too. My eyes took some time to adjust but after a moment, I was able to make out the faint contours of cave walls- somewhere water was dripping from the caverns above. Muted thunder echoed down the rocky shafts, and I wondered when it had started raining…

I shivered from the cold and pulled at my blanket. That's when I realized it wasn't my blanket; it was a kimono.

Come to think of it _, where was I?_

The last thing I could remember was Zeno leaving that bottle of sake in my hands and wandering off to dance around the bonfire. Curiosity had gotten the better of me and I'd tried a few sips. I was awful at first (don't ask me why I had kept tasting it) but the more I had drunk, the less awful it had gotten.

I know I'd also seen Shin-Ah and Hak talking to Jae-Ha about wanting to scan the perimeter before heading to the villa that the townspeople had so kindly offered us. Knowing that the others were still working hard had made me feel guilty for sitting around, so I'd headed off to practice with my bow. That's when things started to get blurry…

Squinting into the darkness, I tried to focus. I could sort of remember Jae-Ha sitting next to me in the woods, looking all majestic and suave while he stared at the night sky. I remembered stumbling around. Gods, I hoped that was before he had shown up. Yoon was going to scold me for the scrapes on my knees in the morning and Hak – well, Hak was going to scold me for drinking at all. They insisted on keeping me sheltered.

As I laid there, the feeling of warm arms holding me tight was lingering in my mind. I didn't know why.

The ground was pressing firmly into my side, so I decided to roll over. When I turned, I saw Jae-Ha lying beside me. At first, I was taken aback by his nearness. But, I soon realized we were alone. He must've carried me here when it started raining. Why not back to the villa though? I wasn't far for him. Maybe he had injured his leg during battle and didn't tell Yoon… He was stubborn like that, sometimes.

As I stared at him, I noticed he was on his side, his arm sprawled out in front of him, like he was reaching for something- a pretty lady maybe?

The green strands of hair that normally fell to cover his eyes had shifted, and for the first time, I could see his face in its entirety. He was handsome, breath-taking really; and he seemed peaceful sleeping, like all his worry had disappeared. I blushed, feeling like I had seen a side of him not meant for anyone else. Butterflies in my stomach fluttered, telling me that him like this – vulnerable - was more than I was supposed to see. It was intimate.

Still, I couldn't look away...

The more I studied him, the more I noticed how large of a person he was. His body took up all the space around me. His arms stretched past my head, and my feet rested at his calves. It was like sleeping beside Hak. Well, sort of…

Hak reminded me of a bear, big and fluffy. He was safe, familiar. Jae-Ha was like- like _a dragon_. He was enchanting, lethal and warm- _so_ warm. I shivered and scooted closer to him hoping to share his heat. But instead, my shifting only caused him to move.

"Hhmm…" he mumbled in his sleep.

I was frozen. I hadn't expected to disturb him. The intimacy of our added closeness, though he was still asleep, was paralyzing me. When he shifted again, wrapping his arm around me, my heart raced. His forearm tightened against my back; I shivered from his touch. Heat rushed to my cheeks, and I was filled with apprehension, but I was too petrified to retreat from his hold.

"…Yona…" When he whispered my name, my eyes darted up expecting him to have woken. But, he was still only dreaming.

My thoughts puzzled over what he could possibly be dreaming about. I entertained the idea that my name escaping his lips was proof that he'd been dreaming about me. The notion made my heart skip a beat. I continued to lay still, captivated by his incoherent ramblings. I'd never really seen him when he wasn't all composed and refined. It was mesmerizing to watch the muscles on his face curve into senseless expressions. And, every so often, his hold on me would tighten as his dreaming intensified.

Slowly, his brows started to furrow, and his face began to contort into a frown. Without thinking, I reached for him hoping to soothe the lines away with my hand. When I touched him, his skin was warm; and as I traced the side of his face, I could feel the soft stubble of a freshly shaven man. As I charted the outline of his jaw, my fingertips lingered at his lips.

"Careful," he interrupted.

Startled, I jerked my hand back, but he caught my wrist in his fingers and held it suspended in the small space between us. His dark eyes caught mine and he looked at me with smirk, raising my hand to rest back against his cheek, "I may bite."

I was so embarrassed I'd been caught examining his body while he slept that I couldn't hold his gaze. I looked away to his chest. He had removed his robes for me to use as a blanket, so only his underclothes remained. His white, poet shirt- damp from the rain- and brown, leather vest revealed parts of his torso and shoulders, further reddening the blush on my cheeks.

Noticing my silent panic, he raised a hand to my chin and tilted my attention back to his face, "Yona, I'm only joking."

When I still didn't respond, he reached over and grabbed me by the waist, hoisting me above him. I yelped as I attempted to steady myself with my hands. My fingers pressed into his muscular rib cage; and my body rose and fell with every breath he took. Jae-Ha's eyes were soft as he looked up at me, and a patient smile rested on his face. I'm sure he was waiting for me to relax now that our bodies were not so near, but having my palms digging into his chest were not doing any numbers to erase the red on my cheeks or slow my racing pulse.

"I, um," I strained to form words, "I'm sorry for waking you. You seemed so peaceful dreaming..."

"Don't be sorry," he chuckled, "Zeno says I talk in my sleep, so I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing..."

The thought of him babbling in his sleep and annoying everyone laying around him made me giggle a little, "Only that you want to look at Shin-Ah's eyes and think Kija has a pretty face…"

"That sounds like me," he chuckled.

As our laughter slowly died, and an awkward silence filled its place. I shifted my weight so that I was sitting upright, but Jae-Ha rose to meet my gaze reluctant to let me back away. Even seated, he seemed to tower over me. If I had tried to imagine what the dragon warriors were like before I'd met them, I'm sure I would have pictured something like this - a ferocious man, who stood above others, yet was self-sacrificing and full of kindness.

With every flash of lightening from outside, his shadow consumed me, plunging me into darkness and illuminating his sharp silhouette, his broad shoulders and long body, his gentle eyes and happy smile. Even though I'd been staring at him, it felt like I'd glimpsed something unworldly.

Thunder boomed.

"...so beautiful." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I glanced up, hoping the crashing echoes had masked my quiet confession, but Jae-Ha looked at me with widened eyes.

"I- I'm sorry," _What was wrong with me?_! Maybe this was the liquor still speaking, but I hadn't felt fuzzy anymore so I couldn't be sure, "I don't know where that came from."

"Yona," he whispered, cutting of my panicked stammering. His eyes softened, and he leaned in closer, "Stop apologising."

My lips parted to speak but no words came. I was speechless. And, as I looked at him in the darkness of our cave, listening to him chastise me for my honesty like some kind of saint, something inside me stirred. And all at once, I realized that I- I _craved_ him.

It'd felt like the wind had been knocked from my chest. I breathed in slowly; I hadn't expected it. I mean, I didn't really think about that- about _wanting_ someone. I hadn't ever had time before. It was always fighting battles, setting up camp, getting food, helping Kouka... There had been very few points were I'd had time to think about what I wanted or _who_ I wanted.

Even in the fleeting moments where I might've had the opportunity, I wouldn't have known what to do. I'd never gotten that talk - the one the of-age noble girls had gotten at the palace. Everything I knew about womanhood I'd learned on my own.

Now, Yoon was the only person who I confided in about 'woman things,' and that was because someone had to know. Someone had to go to town for me. They never would've let me go alone to the village to get things I'd needed and I certainly wasn't going to take any of them with me.

Thinking about it made me reminiscent. I hadn't thought about those kinds of things since Soo-Won. And, sometimes with Hak, my heart had skipped a beat and the thought of his strong body beside me held my attention at night. But, this time was different. This was heavy, palpable, and frankly, a little frightening.

Spurred on by the quickly-fading traces of liquor in my bloodstream, I leaned in to close the distance between us, pausing just moments before my lips met his.

He'd stopped me.

I could sense agony in his voice as he pulled away slightly, "I- We can't do that."

 _Oh_... I hadn't expected rejection.

It stung more than I anticipated. In fact, it hurt. A lot. Thoughts of inadequacy flashed through my mind. Now all he needed to do was murder my father and I could relive my past. Without realizing it, tears began to well in the corners of my eyes. I hadn't planned on crying. It just sort of happened...

Jae-Ha noticed my quickly changing expression, "Yona Dear, please don't cry. I hate when you cry."

But, asking me to stop only made it worse. He raked his hand through his hair, frustration and pain clear in his voice, "Ugh! This is torture. Curse this god-forsaken dragon's blood."

His fingers dug into the dirt beneath us, and his shoulders were tense as he fought mubbling to himself, "…Be the good guy. Big brothers don't steal the girl…"

I didn't understand what he was rambling about, but he looked so torn apart. I couldn't help but feel at fault.

"Jae-Ha, I'm sorry… I…"

"It's not your fault, Yona," he sighed, moving hair away from my face and tucking it behind my ear, "You're perfect. You are the most beautiful, sexy and strong woman I've ever met. I am beyond flattered that you would even think of me that way, but I just can't. I am your friend, your protector -- the green dragon."

"I'm not virtuous or patient. And, I'm definitely not Ha-" he cut off, a trace of sadness in his words, "Well, let's just say I'm wrong for you…"

His words broke my heart. No longer from the rejection, but because he had thought so little of himself.

Jae-Ha was amazing. He'd been a part of a pirate resistance when we'd first met. I'd admired that. He was musical, funny, and endearing. His martial arts were deadly, yet graceful. He let me do more on my own than any of the others ever would've. And, I had always been captivated when he'd take me with him, soaring through the sky. I was never afraid in his arms.

If I could've been born a dragon warrior instead, I think I would've been him, with his soul in the sky. Then, I could fly to my own rescue.

I don't know where he got off thinking he wasn't a good person. He would lay down his life for a woman in need, or for his friends, and he'd almost died fighting more times than I cared to count for the kingdom of Kouka- or for me.

That last thought left me tinged with guilt.

I reached for his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. The same hesitancy from before was clear in his expression when he looked at our hands together, but he still let me touch him like this. Raising his hand to my face, I planted a gentle kiss against his palm.

"Jae-Ha…?" I whispered, almost inaudible.

He looked at me with his full attention. His gaze was fierce- intimidating, even. But, I smiled and spoke anyway, sure of myself, "Someone once told me that I get to chose who I love, and right now I'm choosing to love _you_. So, will you please stop getting in my way? I want to-"

Before I could finish, his lips were pressing against mine. He kissed me deeply -- lovingly -- breathing fire into my lungs and filling me with desire. He was so full of need. One hand wrapped around my waist pulling me against him, the other around the back of my neck, pulling me into him. And, despite just having told him that I wanted him, I wasn't exactly sure what to do now that I had him. My hands were frozen at my sides and my body was tense. Realizing my response was tender footed he took control, pulling me into his lap and looping my arms over his shoulders, so that I was above him as he leaned up, kissing me harder.

The feeling of his mouth against mine sent waves of feeling to strange places. Heat rose in my core, and I could feel my pulse between my legs. Consumed by the sensation of him holding me tight against his body, I dug my fingers into his shoulders and kissed him back, eagerly.

His hands were big against my slender frame. And, when he held me his grip on my waist was rough and gentle. It didn't make sense to be both, but it was. Everywhere he touched me turned to fire. As our lips molded together, a soft moan escaped me.

Gods, I don't think this is what the Dragon Spirits had intended when they had chosen Jae-Ha as a warrior in servitude, but I didn't care. And, _that_ was the single most dirty, inappropriate thought I'd ever had, and it was only making me want him more.

As if in tune with my thoughts, Jae-Ha's hand slipped from my waist to play at the hem of my dress. He traced his fingers underneath me knee, and pulled me closer to him. As he slid his hand up my thigh, he hesitated.

"Yona…" he said, stopping, "I don't want to… Are you sure about this?"

I broke away to look at him in the dim light of the cave. His desire was as clear as day, but I could sense a struggle in his mind.

"I want you," was all I could manage as I sat, pressed against his hardened body.

I reached for the threads of his vest and pulled at the strings, watching as they came undone. Jae-Ha followed my gaze as I pushed his leather vest over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. My hands rested on his chest, the thin layer of shirt fabric was the only thing standing in the way of my fingers against his bare skin.

My breath hitched as he leaned in to kiss me again sliding his hand further up my thigh to the apex of my hip. His fingers rested on the bindings hidden underneath my clothes.

Heat from his mouth lingered at my lips as he left to kiss my cheek, tracing his way down my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

"Jae-Ha..." I breathed.

Even though his hands were all over me and his lips were pressed to my skin, the longer we touched the more I needed.

"Mmm…" he hummed darkly against my neck, "You're so perfect, Yona."

Nervously, I ran my fingers over the fabric of his shirt. Pulling the hem out from under his blue pants, my hands wandered to the bareskin of his torso. He groaned as I traced along his sides, resting my fingertips against his chest.

His free hand moved from my neck to pull at the strings holding my kimono together. They fell to the ground. His expert fingers parted the now loose red and pink robes draped over me, letting the cloth find its way to the dirt alongside the rest.

I shivered - partly from being exposed to the cool air of the cave and partly from having my body covered only by my bindings, under his heavy gaze. My stomach was fluttering, my heart was racing, and the space between my legs ached.

I pulled at the hem of his shirt wanting to remove it, but his hand caught mine stopping my ministrations. He leaned foward, slowly placing me against the cool earth.

I looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes didn't leave mine as he pulled his shirt over his head and came to rest his hard, lithe body over me. His muscled stomach felt like hot stone against my soft touch.

He leaned in and kissed me gently. His lips fluttering against mine, his breath hot. One hand pressed to his cheek and the other tangling in his hair, I pulled him closer deepening our kiss. When my lips parted, he dipped his tongue inside. I whimpered from the sensation.

His fingers traced along my side and came to play at the bindings around my chest. He slowly slipped his fingers underneath. Undoing Yoon's hardwork, he pulled the wrapping from me exposing my breasts.

I couldnt help but flush, being more exposed than I'd ever been. I was grateful that the dim light of the cave helped hide the embarrassment that crept over my cheeks as Jae-Ha trailed kisses down my neck.

His fingers played at the undersides of one of my breasts, when his mouth suddenly covered the other.

"Jae-Ha!" I gasped, jerking from the sudden sensation.

He chuckled at my reaction, his hot breath against my nipple making it harden further. His mouth came back over me, running his tongue expertly over the hardened tip. The combined feeling of his mouth teasing one breast, while his hand held the other, brushing his thumb against my hardened nipple was more arousing than anything I'd ever experienced.

A hard moan escaped me.

I was so cloaked in arousal that any feelings of embarrassment had all but left. It was just the sensation of pleasure building inside me as Jae-Ha continued to knead my breast between his fingers. I struggled, needing... needing... more...

He seemed to know somehow, because his teeth nipped at my breast one last time before releasing it and returning to place a kiss against my lips. I whimpered at the loss.

He ran his hand over the top of my thigh then, whispering against my ear, "Part your legs, Yona."

I swallowed, racked by the bluntness of his words and slowly - _slowly_ \- inched my legs apart. Jae-Ha pulled at the last of my bindings, starting to unravel the thin cloth. My breathing was ragged, and my heart was beating hard and fast. He seemed to notice because he stopped, his hands resting instead on the inside of my thighs.

"Are you afraid?" he asked softly.

 _Yes_. "...No."

Jae-Ha leaned down, coming to rest between my legs, his pelvis pressing against my most intimate parts, separated only by the thin fabric of my bindings and his pants . His arms came to rest on either side of my body, encasing me. His face inches from mine.

He looked at me intently, softly. Desire hiding just behind his concern, "Don't lie to me, Yona."

I waited, unable to answer. I didn't want to tell him I was scared because I didnt want him to stop. I knew that the first time could be painful, but I still wanted him. I still wanted this. But, I knew he was a good man, if I lied to him again and he didn't believe me he would _definitly_ stop.

"A little..." I finally confessed.

He smiled genuinely. His eyes warm, he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Don't be afraid."


End file.
